


The New Job

by MaeveBran



Series: The New Job [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is offered a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Job

Buffy really didn't want to be here, but she knew it would be wise to stay on President Hayes's good side. She really did not like the military since that incident with the Initiative five years ago, but when the President calls and tells you to report to a certain Major's office in the Pentagon, you do it. Especially when he gives you top secret clearance.

Buffy's contemplations were cut off as the Major walked in.

"Miss Summers, I'm Major Paul Davis," Davis introduced himself. He extended his hand, which Buffy shook.

"Nice to meet you, Major," Buffy replied as she contemplated the man before her. He seemed fully human and gave off no evil vibes. That, and he was pretty cute. Maybe this was like Riley's unit, not evil? She hoped so.

"Come into my office and we'll get started," The Major said. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Buffy to enter first. Then he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Please, have a seat."

Buffy moved to the chair on the door side of the desk, as Davis moved to his seat behind it. He waited to sit until Buffy had taken her seat.

Score one for chivalry, Buffy thought as she noticed his gesture of respect.

"You're probably wondering why you've been called here, but before I answer any questions I need you to sign this non-disclosure contract." Davis slid a paper across the desk towards Buffy.

Buffy took the paper and read it. She thought a moment before signing it. 

"So what is all this about?" Buffy asked as she handed the contract back to the Major.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11C9 of the national Securities Act. A device was found in 1928 near Giza, Egypt. It remained a mystery until this man," Davis handed her a picture, "Dr. Daniel Jackson deciphered the symbols on the cover stones that were found with the device. It's called a Stargate." Davis paused again as he handed her another picture, this one of a big stone ring.

"I take it this is the Stargate," Buffy said when it was clear he was waiting for her to say something. "What does it do?"

"Well, without being too technical, it creates a stable wormhole to allow near instantaneous travel between planets," Davis explained. "If you agree to work for us, you will be able to ask Dr. Jackson or Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, our expert astrophysicist, any questions you may have."

"If I agree to work for you? What kind of work would I be doing?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"The Stargate is the cornerstone of a program called Stargate Command. The SGC has several teams that go through the gate to other planets on a regular basis and explore. Unfortunately, we have made some enemies as well as allies, so all of our teams need to be combat units as well as explorers. President Hayes mentioned that you have some experience in fighting unusual enemies," Davis continued.

"The weird and wacky fighter. That's me," Buffy agreed. "What kind of unusual, might I ask?"

"Our two biggest threats are the Replicators, a kind of malicious mechanical bug that can multiply rapidly given access to any kind of metal, and the Goa'uld, a species of parasitical snakes. Dr. Jackson would be much better to explain them in more detail than I would. You would be working with him and Lt. Col. Carter and an alien called Teal'c on our frontline team. SG-1, as they are referred to, used to have four members but Col. Jack O'Neill has recently been promoted to Brigadier General O'Neill and is now in charge of the SGC, so he can't go out on missions any longer. You have been selected to fill the slot on the team because of your various talents," Davis explained. "But you don't have to answer right now."

Buffy didn't have to think long about it, however. She was a semi-retired slayer, after all, and this sounded like her kind of gig. Handsome men, a good fight every once in a while, not to mention being paid to Slay. "Just two questions. First, I would get paid for this, right? And two, where is this program located?"

Davis blushed as he realized he had left out some key details. "Yes, you would get paid a civilian consulting fee as you are not military. You would also rack up hazard pay on off world missions. The SGC is located underneath NORAD in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado." 

Buffy remembered that there were a couple of newly activated Slayers in Colorado Springs that the Scoobies, in their more professional capacity of the New Watcher's Council, had been unable to contact. They had thought that some of them might be with the Air Force. She might be able to keep her hand in her old life after all. "I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would say that. Here is your contract. You will be a provisional member of SG-1 for the next three months, then you and the team will reevaluate your position. If all parties are satisfied with the way things are going then it will be permanent." Davis slid another paper to Buffy.

Buffy took it and read the contract information. When she got to the part that mentioned her pay her eyes widened. She could buy a house and have Dawn live with her if she wanted. She continued to read and found nothing that set off her Spidey senses, so she signed the contract and handed it back.

"Welcome to the Stargate Program, Miss Summers. Please report to Cheyenne Mountain at oh eight hundred two days from now-- that's 8:00 AM. This security badge and orders from General Hammond will get you to level 16, where someone will be waiting for you." Davis handed over the pass and some papers. "Good luck." He stood and extended his hand.

Buffy shook his hand. "Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Undoubtedly," Davis nodded.

"Then, see you later." Buffy left the room. 

Now that was different. A job I might just be good at and able to keep that actually pays, Buffy thought as she left the Pentagon. She was almost to her rental car when another thought struck her-- How am I going to explain this to Xander and Willow with out divulging anything? How am I going to get to Colorado and find a place to live in two days?

She squashed that thought and left for the airport. She'd cross those bridges when she got there.


End file.
